Jim's father returns
by WolfGirl167
Summary: Jims father returns with some extra surprises along the way
1. Chapter 1

Faster..faster...faster....Jim's solar sufer rocketed into the sky.  
Jim felt he could escape from the world....This where jim could forget all his worries be at peace with himself .  
3 hours before.  
Jim spent his early morning at Intersteller Academy's fixing all the re-box solar surfer at the Academy .  
Amelia shouted her voice at the young hazel red brown hair ,moping the floor .  
"Miss Dawson !! I told you,Mope all the ship's before 10am !!"  
the girl turn around and drop her mope on the floor .  
my name is Roxie! ma'am.  
Amelia glared at the young girl then noticed jim.  
"Hey there 's,I know it's your birthday,but can you show Miss Dawson the rules too stick being at the Interstellar Academy..."  
yes ameila .  
(Jim stood up and walk down to the Cook quoter's along with Roxanne following )  
"so Hawkin? she said casuley "  
what's up?  
"nothing..It just because the cabin boy's said that you went too the stories of all stories Treasure Planet !! she look up ,so is it true Jim Hawkins Jim pause for a moment ...grab a plumb .  
yes,you should'nt judge people just because you have a chimp on your shoulder!"  
"Hey!!,don't you dare even say that too me.."  
(he smile at girl then drop the plum in trashcan)  
"What so funny?"  
he look at Roxanne with sly grin on his face's and Roxanne suddenly took the grin as what really was .  
"am sorry,am just been over my head at minted"  
It okay anyway i have to attend my birthday (He walk out off the cook quoter and headed to the solar surfer...(he reseeded the engine and zoom into solar sky waves.  
He was at montressor's in a second).

He landed in his own private parking soloar place.  
he locked up,was aout to go inside .  
But .B.E.N. jump out of know where and intrude jim.  
"Hey Jim!"  
What is it .B.E.N?  
"oh jimmy a---a--Amelia and Doppler's rang just at minuted ago,they need you back at the..."  
(Jim was getting annoyed of .B.E.N. improvising for a surprise party)  
Okay .B.E.N. am going now ,al check on Amelia and Doppler later but now am going for a spin on my solar surfer al be back in 5 minutes.  
(.B.E.N. squessed jim from his metal arm from squessing uncomfortable hug)  
jim walk back too his solar sufer and sored off into gravity air currents.

Sarah opened the door quickly too let .B.E.N. back in the bimbo "he-ya Mrs Hawkins --where shall i put tha cake"  
it's sarah .  
"is that so?"  
yeah, Sarah twitch her nose for a second and showed silver the kitchen.  
"thank you Sarah,so did jimbo tell him the fight's he GATT into at beginning ."  
Sarah smile back at silver,he changed alot ,it was mostly difficultly to handle after his father left (she dazed for a second and carry on washing the dishe' signed.  
Jim's father was a princes charming man he was always a wild spirit.  
I blame half of his wild spirit i think? that partly the reason he left.  
but he couldn't handle being a father figure and he was captain of his own ship so-  
sarah opened a locket of alot younger version of Sarah holding the baby of jim and the man standing next to her she gazed on the picture .  
silver took a step forward "It most of been toe traumatizing for yoe"

I think it was even harder on Jim than it was on me(because jim saw his father leave out on us and his father did'nt ever look back when jim was crying out his name )replied Sarah.  
like i said he was a prince's charming My marriage started out like a fairytale,but after jim was born he slowly began deteriorating.  
I could sense that he resented having a child,though he never said action's spoke for him.  
he would never hold jim without my leaved for long stretches of time,never saying anything when he'd return.  
Day's weeks or even month's ---but then he always did return,and when he did he'd bring jim is,until-  
'she sucked in her breath through her nose and swallowed hard."poor jim.  
he truested his father completely,until-  
silver put down his table cloth and gentle touched Sarah's shoulder.  
"you know this perhap's this aint tha best day to dwell on the past .  
ey don't imagine jimbo want ya too see his mam all depressed on his bday "

's breathed deeply to get her composure.  
you're right .My husband is a thing of the past now she sighed as she closed her locket.  
Ohhh,look at me,I've been pouring my heart out to a x pirate .she smile at silver "It OK Mrs Hawkins's am big fat cybor am not much cha priyer"he giggle hard and grab a handful off dis-he's into the main hall.

That evening,Jim's birthday party was a huge success,friend from all over Montessori and a few neighbouring planet's were gathered in the Benbow Inn and there where a few boy's from the Intersteller Academy,  
everyone was dancing away through out the night as the band played a merry tune.  
Even those who had know intention to the dance that night couldn't control their feet .  
Jim and his mother spun around and around in tune to the music,Occasionally we running into Ameila and Doppler ,who where also spining around and around to the music.  
This would result in an eruption of laughter(even from Amelia)  
and then both pair's would immediately though there was a contest between them.  
of course,there could be know contest,since Amelia and Doppler were obviously the more talented dancer's..B.E.N.  
stood in the corner tapping his metal feet and Morph had changed himself into a pair of dancing shoe's that were scooting all over the floor.  
from the other distance of another corner of a playpen with Amelia and Doppler's babies seemed quite and they were content watching the was the biggest celebration the Benbow Inn had seen since it had be everyone bowed to the final note,the door to the inn door's(Morph pretended to not recognise the new comer )he was the first one to notice the new little shape-shifter changed back into his normal pink form and squealed with delight when he recognized the cyborg figure who has just toggled at Jim's ear to tell jim! to get his attention.  
Jim could hardly beilve his eyes.  
silver?  
"Jimbo !"silver exclaimed.  
"I happen teh be in this part o' the galaxy,so i though id drop by and wish yeh a happy bday !"  
he trotted up to the lad.  
you old rascals. jim grinned. So,what have you been up too?  
(only a group of people help inside the celebration with in the benbow,they where the only one's that knew silver has been here for awhile)  
"uh i'd prefer not teh say it in front o' ole' captain"said silver.  
"yeh know, she might start thingin'o' hangin me agin.  
you appear to beilve im both blind and deaft!,," said a jim and silver turned to find ameila strutting up too them,wearing hern stern jim wisper too silver ,you're really in for it now!  
"why look,if it is'nt the ole' captain said silver"  
gloated silver why look,if it is'nt the old trailtor ameila gloated back. A very bold move for you to comr here tonight,.  
if i wanted to, i could have the law here right this second and have you put away for life..If i were obeying my better judgement i'd be doing it just that,but since you did save our 's life,I'll let you off with a warning this time.  
Consider yourself lucky,but if you cause anymore trouble I will immeditaley change my mind!  
"I swear ma'm,i ai'nt here to cause any ' here for jimbo's bday"proclaimed ruffled jim's hair with his real hand.  
And im glad you're here,you old scalowag grinned jim as morph speed up too silver's eye level."and i think he's glad too (Morph reapted changing into a figure of silver)  
"Hah,hah,look's like you've been takin care o' him said silver Ameila still didnt look conviced that silver wasnt up to know good .she might have said something now if they were'nt interrupted by a sharp wail coming from the playpen.  
she ran up to the pen's and peered in to see that Nina had grabbed Harriet's grasp must have been inflicting great pain on the victim,since Harriet was screaming his little wings out "Nina,you bad girl! " ameila snapped,prying nina's hand gathered harriet into her arm's and held him close "there,there,"she murmured."it's all right." she kissed the little verious of doppler head"it alright "  
ah ,yer a mum now?" inquired silver ameila looked up glared at the cyborg.  
"been a mum for nearly a year perhaps there's something elese of which i should inform kind is voraciously proctective of there younge" she stormed off with her baby in her arm's "Gee's what's with er'? silver said with a knowledge grin.

No idea jim said with the same knowing he spoke,the musicains began turning up there instrument,information everyone that another dance was about to begin.  
"Hey jimbo said silver, you know if this was a formal party wher the boys can only dance wi' na' gal's or can i ask yeh fer the next dance? ya know,this cyborg leg can crack ou'  
a few move."  
jim smile 's not formal, he reliped"

The dancing lasted for more than hour, until there wasnt a foot in the room which didnt excemption of course,would be the babies feet and the musican's feet,and those creatures who didnt have feet didnt count.  
finally the musican's put down their instrument,telling everyone that they could final sit down and the energetic,couple Ameila and Doppler seemed too be relived by a few moment of everyone regaining their movements Sarah and Silver appeared in the doorway, they carefully bringing in the cake.  
Jim had made it clear that he didnt want any singing at his party

But even so,as if a cue,the istant the crowds saw the flicking candles onto the cake .they all errupted into a chorus of off-keys singing.  
Even ameila and doppler's babies seemed to be cooling out the joy from the playpen.  
"Haaaaappppy Biiiiirrrrthdaaaay tooooo yooooouu,Haaaapppy Birthhhdaaaay tooooo yooouuu happy birthday too.... dear jimmy happy birthday too you.  
The doors to the main Inn door's swang open.  
"what a customer?" exclamied sarah "excuse me everyone,go ahead and cut the cake without me;Ill be back in a few moment's"  
she set the cake on the table and headed for the door's "wel better do as' she say's said silver "  
coverting his cyborg arm into a knife as silver cut the cake (under the watchful glare of ameila) jim glaned in the direction of his mother and the new comer though sarah's back was turned,jim couldnt help but thinking that the customer had stunned her she moved not at all,excempt for a slight tremble in her legs and hands.  
Had the person threatened her? Jim shifted his focus from his mother to the vistior .  
And he was frozen like sarah .  
Jim's eyes grew so wide they nearly bulged out of his sockets,his mouth hung open as little pant of breath came out .  
He heard nothing of silver blade cutting the cake or ameila shouting at him to make all the slices even,for his mind was far to overblown Jim knew the face.  
The face he hidnt seen in nearly ,seven years was now here in the flesh.  
it wasnt a hologram ,but pure flesh and bones .  
suddenly he woundered if he had fallen asleep at the party ,this could'nt possible be real .He began to feel like he was in a seemed to be blur excempt for the face of the newcomer.  
Jim's stiff mouth slowly moved and chocked out a nearly inavidble whisper Dad?

The newcomer move his forces on jim and moved past sarah .so the newcomer would be direct infront of jim (jim stunned his eyes now shut and began to stumble toward the crowd and crashed into Doppler)  
"Oh jim what's wrong ?"  
jim crocked out a word "you cant be real!"  
everyone in the room went silent ..and the shockwave hit everyone and all look at jim & newcomer.  
The newcomer took another step foward "Jim am real,am here in the flesh "  
jim yell out his lungs -"STAY AWAY FROM ME ! " Jim shoved into the newcomer and stomp through the inndoors he jump onto his soloar sufer (zoom away from this maddness)

Sarah ridet her body to the guest Ameila was damedeing for the aweser sarah croaked out a fate word "It jim father"  
Doppler ask the guest to leave admidely (everyone was gossiping ) and they all went through the back and left .  
silver ,morph & ben went upstairs in ben rooms.  
(Why sarah and the unexpected father return.. they was waiting for everyone to leave )  
the father slam the door and march toward sarah ,and yank her arm toward the table and chair because sarah was frozen still in the spot .  
the unfamiliure father open a chair an sat across the table two sarah .  
(sarah still couldnt believe her eyes)  
she quickly kicked into her routie job (she suddley began to tidy up and put the dishes into a pile The father quickly Ran to sarah "I know this came to a shock sarah , but am back to set things right "  
sarah drop the dishes on the floor (let them crash to the ground)  
she began to face her husband .  
she suddnely started to push her husband into the counter and began hiting him on the chest.  
(the husband let her hit him for 2 seconds then he grab her wrist and made sarah look into his deep brown pleading eyes "SARAH,SARAH !!"  
'WHAT!' SHE DEMAND TO HER HUSBAND he began to smile in a chesesy grin "am back for good "  
sarah wasnt coviced "you cant be back ? what your back ? " sarah was startled of what he said then she gave him a sour look "last time I check you left me on my own with are son and the benbow up float, on my Own !  
at a very younge unexperisene age ! "sarah i know i made mistake but --- I want to set things right sarah .  
suddley out of knowhere a gang dirty men banged Inn .  
shouting where the party and where the grub ! "a man was trying to push them back outside in the rain but they all where roundy sarah was beginning to cry .  
jim father stood up "Guy , i told you to stay on ship ! , Kale .. ? "  
the guy who trying push them back out look at jim's father "I try .. " all crew went quit all of sudden because they notices .sarah crying .  
so they all quitly went back out was apoliygatesing .  
The man who was trying to push them back .. walk toward sarah and gave her tissue out of his pocket "am so ..sorry sarah "  
sarah look startled then she reconsie his face it was kale (her husband bestfriend )  
"thank you kale " "i cant belive you remember me? , anyway al leave you too alone ."  
the man called kale patted his best friend shoulder and walk out of the bennbow "s--i--nbad" she finally spoke his first name out loud her throat felt heavy and she couldnt stop crying now (sinbad looked stunned that sarah said his name )  
"do you need a place's to stay or you going back on your ship ? "  
sinbad took a moment then he said "yes ,please the crew are going out to galaxy "  
"we have spare room upstairs next to Jim room "Oh Jim where is he run off two !"

(Now we are back from 3 hours now back into the pressent time )  
Faster..faster...faster....Jim's solar sufer rocketed into the sky.  
Jim eyes where blind by tear .. he couldnt belive what has just happed at his birthday party ,  
He hit abandon old mill sign ,he was going to fast on his solar sufer (it was way over the solar speed limit Jim though he was alone until his old best friend Max was here following him (max character out of Goofy )  
"Hey ,there jim .. you better get faster the traffic copes are chasing Me ..."  
Jim turn head slightly after max arrived on the scene ,Then all of sudden Jim see the copes ..they gaining on both of them .  
"Thanks alot MAX ! " "What you where already going over the liminted and it was just consident that i meet you here"  
"COME ON MAX , Dont tell me that your dad had phone call from doppler about someone crashing my party '  
"Okay , okay I wanted know if you where okay and I see i came in nick of time ,you going to fast for yourelf Know where your going to move next .." Jim gave max are dispointing frown "Max am ,one of the best soloar surfer around here ."  
"but that most sucked badly want happed at the party with your real Da-- showing up "  
Jim signed , "Thanks max ."  
"Your welcome ..."they both stopped let the robot cope arrested them Back at the binnbow ..there was knock on the door Sarah admintely went to the door , why her husband sat on the countre sarah open the door it was raining hard "Mrs .Hawkin's ,we have arrest two boys


	2. Chapter 2

(Now we are back from 3 hours now back into the present time)

Faster—faster-faster. Jim's solar surfer rocketed into the sky.

Jim eyes where blind by tear. He couldn't believe what has just happed at his birthday party,

He hit abandon old mill sign, he was going to fast on his solar surfer (it was way over the solar speed limit

Jim though he was alone until his old best friend Max was here following him (max character out of Goofy)

"Hey, there Jim ... you better get faster the traffic copes are chasing me ..."

Jim turn head slightly after max arrived on the scene, Then all of sudden Jim see the copes..They are gaining on both of them...

"Thanks allot MAX! "

"What you where already going over the limited and it was just coincident that I meet you here"

"COME ON MAX, Don't tell me that your dad had phone call from Doppler about someone crashing my party!'

"Okay , okay I wanted know if you where okay and I see i came in nick of time ,you going to fast for yourself Know where your going to move next .."

Jim gave max are disappointing frown

"Max is, one of the best solar surfers around here."

"But that most sucked badly want happed at the party with your real D-a- showing up"

Jim signed, "Thanks max."

"Your welcome ..."they both stopped let the robot cope arrested them

Back at the bin was knock on the door

Sarah admittedly went to the door, why her husband sat on the counter

Sarah opens the door it was raining hard

"Mrs .Hawkin's, we have arrest two boys

Sir Max Goof and Sir Jim Hawkins they where solarising at aloe air field

Goofy comes barging in very clumsily into the door and stutter out 'Sorry offices, am sorry Sarah ,you don't need to be dealing with this right now and Mr. goof look over to Jim father'.

'Offices are everything; okay now? '

Polices robot 2-Yes Mr. Goof you'd better go now there big storm a coming!

_Mr Goof grab max by the his red shirt and walking in a massive stroked toward his car that look like a rack that was going to be blowing away from the air tyrant _

'Maxi grabs your solar surfer but in the back of the car you will to fit it in somehow maxi! We have to go before Mr. Tinkle's scratches the house to pieces from the storm '

'Dad! Okay got to go now good lucky Man ...' _maxi looked at Jim father …_

_Jim looked at the offices said sorry to them and then the door slammed at Jim was left with the father and No way to escape from his. Though I think Jim might explored_

_And hit his father but … we will see._


	3. Chapter 3

Jim facing the storm

Jim kept his eyes to the ground and kept staring at the wooden floor that he helped put the floor broadens on when they where making 2nd Ben bow.

'_**Before his father or mother could get any word out or closer to Jim he walked toward the table napkins lying on the floor to pick them up and put them away or in the bin.'**_

Sarah speak gentle to her fragile confused son she croaked out 'Jim please let get this through this together I know what your feeling as well I don't what you do go back to the old you where I'm worrying if you going to come home with polices or even sent to junior prisison;'

**Sinbad looked at his wife Sarah with puzzled concern look on what was she talking about with old days…**

_**But Sarah just rolled her eyes at Sinbad like she didn't want to start that tale all over again because in her eyes he saw the bitterness off theses painful days.**_

Sarah rubbed her son shoulder for comfort.

_Jim smiled at his mother and told her not to even think he go back to those days ever again he changed new leaf; he move his weight towards his father got 3 metres away toward dad so he could faces the storm._

'**Jim my boy I know it a shocker to see me but we need to be a family and talk about this;**

That's when Jim exploded into a massive shaking and walking in circle and pointing his finger at his father and it turn into wrist and all Sinbad could here was reaped the same word he could all here cause the rest was to fast to not hear.

'FAMILY? WE NEED TO BE A FAMILY?

Don't you dare! Call us family you where never part off this family once you left US!'

_Jim couldn't even keep it together cause all this emotion was coming from what he bottle up from a secret when he was kid till now he always dreamed off confronting his father but not like this all jumble up words._

_**{But all off sudden Jim pushed his father into the table and punch right into the jaw to make busted lip but before Jim could do second blow silver caught his arm and twisted into a brace and whisper in land here to go to room he be right behind him]**_

Sarah was crying from the shock of her son attacking her father she never seen him like this it frighten her she just stood then shaking away her tears

'_O' Sarah mama al deala with jimbo and saraha if you need to get some shut eye and some hot frank down Ya ,your husband could clean self up he man not boy he nodded at Sarah and went upstairs.'_

_S_ilver stomp up the stair with his steel peg leg and head toward Jim's room he could tell was his room because had old kiddie pirate fag he hadn't token down yet and knock on the door

'_Jimbo it silver a im cumin in ' _

**Jim opened the door before silver even touch the door knob and Jims eyes where all red and he was holding back tears…**

'_Jimbo it okay to cry I've seen it beforo remember? He winked and move walk into Jim room and embraced into hug'_

**The room look more older now I had double bed in with blue and white cover on the big double bed it look new so most been present; and his walls where gold and silver with one great wall of photos and drawing of silver surfer on the wall that look just right he had string of ropes hanging off the roof off machinelike things that silver didn't really have chances to properly look at.**

'thanks silver , for stopping me I didn't know what came over me I would never done that in front of my mother present'. And he smiled barely trying to rub away the tears

'_Jimbo! Ha-ha I knew you be good puncher that was nice blow and he started heavily loudly laughing and collapse on his bed _ _ making the bed covers all wrinkly'_

Jim starch his back and smile and said thanks sheepley and started to laugh a tad.

**There was knock on the Jims door**

'Jim looked at silver with the look like should he open it'

_But before he even though B.E.N. burst in with him wobbling on skates with 7 pieces of cake in all his arms and morph there all giddy_

'_**Hi a jimmy we brought your cake you most be starving! '**_

_Morph flew over to Jim started nuzzling him like nothing bad happed same did Ben that's how good they where they brighten the air from all tenseness the fun and joy._


	4. Chapter 4

Jim woke up on his window sill and he turn over fell on the floor of his room he looked up notice that silver and B.e.N didn't wake up from that tumble on the floor.

Jim rubs his eyes and put his hair back in it ponytail because how hair was coming out from the sleep.

Morph came flying threw the tiny keyhole jims room and was cuddling Jim from his woken state but be quiet so he didn't wake up silver on Jim bed snoring and b.e.n. stretch out on the chair sleeping with fork in his hand we most eat that cake and passed out all of us.

Jim quietly moves to wardrobe near Ben and grab his uniform for instellar academy.

He shook of thoughts of his father and that night and opens his room door and went down stair where he did here any costumer just plain silences down stair the benbow has never been closed at his time at 9am .

**Sorry though not uploading more stories I've had lot going on but im promise I will and more up 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

The benbow inn was absolutely quit No sign of any costumer in sight Jim walked into the main places and went to the kitchen and grab pieces of bread and ham and took bite so he wouldn't be weak and tired when he sent off to work. He was just coming through door then saw father in table with coffee in his hand and stroking morph and wondering very curious.

_**Jim slammed the kitchen door and grunted at his father and **__**walks toward the door because he didn't even want to talk or even look at him let alone him sit there and touch morph.**_

'Come along morph we need get to instellar academy'

'_**You work at the insteller academy boy**__?'_

'I wasn't talking to you and do you even know my name or have you forgotten after you took of left us!'

'_**There's no need for that Jim I was just asking... '**_

Jim just shuns it off and opens the door and went to his solar surfer

And open his solar quilters of his solar surfer wings and zoomed of into the sky of the cloudy and sunshine of the sky.

_Roxanna __was in air of her solar surfer she went to her places that she always go to her favourite places where she always she skip work _

_Instead taking stupid orders from Amelia and her stupid rules of being a girl on a ship._

_She went to the abandon factory and on the cliff side of skylight stars and the clouds it the wave bent of two sea sly skies._

_**Jim made it to the instellar academy and saw Amelia shouting at Captain Luke the second in commanded.**_

'Hey Amelia what's the problem_**?'**_

_**Luke here left his posted and that Roxanna girl cleared off one of the solar surfer's typical bad girl.**_

'Al goes find her Amelia it give me something to do'


	6. Chapter 6

Luke butted in before Jim was about to sent off 'but mama do you think Jim should be doing this

'_Be quit Luke_! _**She sneered at him to keep his mouth shut**_...

_Jim just shook of whatever Luke was trying to say to Amelia and him and jump onto his own solar surfer and rocket out into the skylines__ of the clouds Jim had feeling that deep in his stomach there was going be bad gust wind and allot storms coming this way he better find the girl before the storm. _

**Jim remember that the surfer she took was instellar academy sola transition so he called radio to academy ask where she gone off to.**

'Radio radio Starfleet can you track the missing solo surfer and give me the codes right away thank you'

**Few minutes later after Jim was just siring in sky very slowly **

**The radio fleet answer back and gave code but Jim laugh at himself because he knew where she was that was so funny because he used go there lot when Jim was the old Jim at that stupid factory she was on peek of the mountains top where to can land out just watch the peek half line of sky and the sea stars.**

**He pressed his gas petal as went the to his top speed to get there because wasn't even that close to where the factory was the factory right at abandon old school Jim got through out of when he was 16.**

Roxanne view

Roxanne was just eating her sandwich from her back bag her

And she started hear the sand on rock pick up her hair wave toward her face she look to the right so solar surfer heading towards her but she stand her ground so she stay put on where she was sitting she was expecting to see Luke or one the inn mate to take back to stupid academy but she didn't expect him of all people it has to be Jim Hawkins...

When he stopped and packed his big wing surfer it was designed homemade and it look different every time she saw it look beautiful to her that he made this as kid and made alive with his heart but she wouldn't never admit that to Hawkins that she found it breathe taking.

He didn't say anything he just gave her a smirk on his faces

Her eyebrow went quickly into frown and she stood up and batters her eyes to make look all doe like

'So are you telling me I have to go back to the stinky academy' she said in sly way

_**Jim walked toward her in 2 steps and was facing her but they both started circling each other like they were getting into fight but Roxanne knew Jim was raising his bet with her challenging her soft spot but two could win at that game.**_

'_So Roxanne do i have to drag you there or you going on your free will, and i see your deal here why you hate the academy'_

I think you not going to even make me im not going back today and you can't stop me. She eyed her surfer but Jim moved that way but seem to be getting closer to her?


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for late chapter I've had some many things I'm going uni this September and moving there so it all like crazy ha-ha **

Jim moved closer and closer and before he was about to strike at her

'So Jim how are you feeling, because everyone talking about you ...'

'**I don't know what you're talking about'**

'Of course you do Jimmy' she smiled toiling

'**Oh that.'**

Roxanne though of something so she moved even closer to Jim in a catwalk way and smiled like Cheshire cat.

(**Jim didn't know what to do he's never had beautiful girl like Roxanna do this and did 'I just call her beautiful snap out off this man; she up to something they always are')**

'

**Jim strikes and hugged Roxanne in tight grip so she couldn't get out or even move **

'**Wrong move '**

Roxanne didn't expect this at all she try will all her power to get out off his hold but didn't work he was to strong. She could smell him and he smelt delicious and his muscle she didn't know he had but who could tell under his shirt... bit of his shirt was up she could see his pack... she started to blush (girl I didn't know Jim was so … Hot! But he will not know; I don't have time to like boys and especially boys like Jim Hawkins...


End file.
